die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. White
Mr. White is the secondary antagonist in the James Bond film Casino Royale, the tertiary antagonist in Quantum of Solace and an anti-hero in Spectre. He is portrayed by actor Jesper Christensen in his best known international role to date. Backstory He is member of a mysterious organization called Quantum, which helps support terrorism. He is only seen a few times, and his role in Quantum's events still remains unclear. Despite never being the main villain, he often is pulling several strings. Casino Royale In his first appearance, White is seen introducing Le Chiffre, the main antagonist, to the terrorist Steven Obanno, and arranges for Le Chiffre to bank Obanno's money. White is next seen after Le Chiffre has lost Obanno's money. While Le Chiffre tortures Bond, the door bursts open and Mr. White enters with a silenced pistol aimed at Le Chiffre. Though Le Chiffre tries to reason with White by telling him that he will get the money back, White kills him because Quantum can no longer trust him anyway. Ironically, this action saves the life of MI6 agent James Bond, who will become Quantum's main enemy. When Mr. White returns to his villa on Lake Como, he receives a phone call. While answering the call, he is shot in the leg and falls to the ground. As he tries to crawl into cover, he is approached by James Bond who takes him captive for interrogation by MI6. Quantum of Solace The next film begins with Bond and his superior questioning White, who states that his organization has people everywhere. Upon this statement, M's bodyguard Mitchell (an apparent traitor working for White) opens fire at M and Bond. Bond then pursues him out of the room. In the ensuing confusion, White escapes as a result. He is later seen at an opera house in Bregenz, Austria, where he has come to meet with other members of Quantum. During the opera, the Quantum members discuss their Bolivia project through small headsets. Bond uses a headset previously taken from a Quantum member to trick the members into leaving the opera and takes photos of everyone who leaves, providing MI6 with valuable information about Quantums top agents. Mr. White removes his headphone but remains seated and is therefore not seen by Bond. He tells the woman next to him that "Tosca isn't for everyone", thereby giving his partners a reason for leaving the room. After the death of Dominic Greene, White remains at large. It's suggested that with Bond's exposure of Quantum through Greene leads to the dismantling of the organization in the aftermath of Greene's death. Spectre Mr. White have aged up and grown too old while living in a cabin in Altausee, Austria. While looking at some video footages Bond invites in and forces him to interrogate the ring that belong to an unknown organization is well known as SPECTRE after defying Blofeld's methods of the henchmen trafficking after he already failed to Blofeld. Since he was poisoned with thallium after his cell phone was attached by SPECTRE while sending Marco Sciarra to hunt White due to his failure. White tells Bond that he has a daughter named Madelline Swann then he commits suicide with Bond's PPK in the head. Category:Videogame characters Category:Casino Royale (2006) characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Spectre characters Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antihero